federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2382
This page chronicles posts #10161-10280 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2382. *CP - November, 2382 *CP - January, 2383 Earth Plots First Week Finishing her lectures and PhD degree, INDIA NESRIN is happy to have SIOMANE POLREN and SIOMANE TARA there for her. MOHAMMAD NESRIN arrives with his daughter and they have a meet/greet before going to dinner. Second Week Preparing for the holidays, SIOMANE POLREN surprises INDIA NESRIN with a new room and hotel before proposing to her. She is shocked but agrees to marry him, hoping to spend her life with the man. PATRICK REESE and MIXIE BRIDGES get together again, but this time she is thinking about names for her baby - Reese not caring what as long as it isn’t Keevan! On the planet to pick up Oliver Ross, LOROT ROSS walks in on his wife KAI CEVDAK-ROSS in the bedroom and they have an intimate moment! Third Week Hoping to get closer to each other LOROT ROSS continues to look after KAI CEVDAK-ROSS who is still skittish from her experiences with Lor’vin. He reassures her that he will do what it takes, even counselling together. BRYCE WREN and MATILDA HENNY-WREN are on Earth and visit HEATHER ALDAN to announce her adoption, as well as make amends before she announces she is pregnant. Keeping up with his promise to make things up to Kai, he speaks with MALA CEVDAK, Kai’s mother, about her babysitting for his special New Years plans. Fourth Week In preparation for the New Years, LOROT ROSS seeks out MALA CEVDAK and explains to her he has a plan on taking Kai to a special hotel for the week and wishes for his mother-in-law to look after the kids. BRYCE WREN and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT are in the physics labs as Bryce is helping an old colleague Bill with one of his projects. Something goes wrong and Bryce/Ally are sent back to April, 2363 (a few days before First Contact). They decide it is best to keep moving or attempt to get to Montana to contact the Enterprise (or the borg if they have to) but as BRYCE and ALLY continue on they run across some ruffians and are shoved into the trunk of a car. For New Years, LOROT is able to implement his plan, surprising KAI CEVDAK-ROSS with not only the hotel, but another marriage proposal in hopes of starting new with vow renewals. Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing to make her moves on AVARIN INDUS, SIYAL REMARA goes out of her way and dresses up nice before asking her lover out on a date to a nice restaurant. While out, AVARIN and SIYAL have a great time dancing and then mix it up by having sex in the bathroom! SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) comes back from the Damar’s after picking up Celar, discussing his shyness with OZARA BERN before she announces a special dinner and getaway for his bday. Fourth Week Wishing to take her relationship to the next level, SIYAL REMARA brings up the idea of having a child with AVARIN INDUS. He is surprised since they are not married, but agrees should she be willing to sign legal documents that would ensure his rights as a father were still valid. Arriving to the planet, KEIKO ISHIKAWA and SHAWN MUNROE are given a nasty surprise when Shawn is taken down at customs when guards realize he still has outstanding warrants. QUESTA DAMAR is called in, greeting SHAWN in an interrogation room before bailing him out with reassurances that his record has been expunged! Bajor Plots First Week Now living at home, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS are getting back to normal. However, Lorot gets word that Aisha has given birth to his son December 01, 2382 and has offered for the Ross family to adopt OLIVER ROSS. Having been watching RANJEN UJAL (RHEA KUSSEK), CARILL SAVOI decides to introduce himself and the two have coffee together both making it clear they’re lonely. That night, UJAL seeks out CARILL and confesses her love of role play before the couple get busy ;)! A look into ALLYSAAN KNIGHTS life with Matilda and the kids as BRYCE WREN comes home, even more fixed up since returning to his body after nanite treatment. Second Week Going to YINTAR IOAN, AMITY IOAN explains to him that she spoke with Cathsach in the previous week and that at the end of the day she was always going to pick her husband - making him feel better about their marriage. Third Week Wishing to do some current traditions, YINTAR offers AMITY IOAN a cameo present with a portrait of her on it. T’POK has a gift for CATHSACH UNA in hopes he could repair the systems of the transporter that holds Katal’s pattern. Fourth Week Now with the knowledge of the past, JULIAN rushes to greet RAJA at the Maddix residence. He apologizes for his previous ways before proposing to her. Raja is shocked but agrees to marry him, but only after she makes sure he knows what he is getting into! Progressing in her pregnancy, MARIAME ALMIN and TAHMOH ALMIN share a special moment when the baby kicks and he gets to learn more about being around pregnant women. Celebrating together, CORBAN and CADENCE MADDIX are having a New Years dinner out, as well as celebrating her birthday. Both are able to learn from past mistakes and try their best to communicate effectively. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Arriving to DS9, JAMES surprises KEIKO ISHIKAWA with his presence on the station, in hopes of making more amends with his father over the holidays. KEIKO and SHAWN MUNROE speak later that night as he expresses his discomfort about James in their quarters but then starts to miss his kids, planning a trip to see his girls. The next day, SHAWN has lunch with ASHLEY getting prepped for another assignment together, as well as discussing James and his fiance. Third Week On DS9, JAMES MUNROE is shocked when CYDJA DAMAR-BERN arrives without notice, getting jealous that he is talking to another girl and excited to hang out with him when he doesn’t have work. Q Plots Fourth Week While in Vic’s JULIAN BASHIR continues to mope about his break up with Raja and how he is alone during the holidays. Q appears, having been watching Bashir for awhile and offers to change things up, making Raja or Vidial how Julian would like. He refuses, but Q decided to shed a little light into the person Vidial is. JULIAN is transported to 2360 Earth where CORBAN MADDIX and VIDIAL TARLICA meet for the first time and Raja is conceived! Later on, JULIAN sees VIDIAL as she learns she is pregnant and then fired from her sleazy boss Don who just kicks her out. Another time jump and it is 2361 and Q shows JULIAN that VIDIAL is back on Boslic and struggling to make ends meet. RAJA TARLICA is a toddler and accidentally gets bitten by a poisonous bug in their apartment. Vidial calls the doctor but is unable to pay, using her body to get what her daughter needs! One last time jump and is it 2366 when VIDIAL meets a partner/manager who is eventually sexually abusive to young Raja. JULIAN can’t take it any more and asks Q to punish the man - something Q does and returns Julian to 2382. Flashback Second Week December, 1st week Coming to a confrontation, AMITY and CATHSACH UNA get into it about Yintar and the incident between Cathasach/Yintar. Amity explains that Yintar is her husband and will always side with him, prompting Cathasach to leave well enough alone. #12 December, 2382 #12 December, 2382 #12 December, 2382